nightatthemuseumfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Daley
'Nicholas "Nick" Daley '''is the son of Larry Daley and Erica Daley. He is potrayed by Jake Cherry in the first two films and Skyler Gisondo in the third film, ''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. Night at the Museum Nick first appears in Night at the Museum as the son of Larry and Erica Daley. Nick forgets to tell Larry about his schools career day, and he decides to take Don instead. Larry arrives to pick Nick up from his moms and take him to his hockey game in Central Park. After the game Nick and Larry walk through the park talking about moving again. Nick then brings up that Larry should become just a regular guy and get himself a job, and then goes on to tell Larry that he doesn't want to be a hockey player any more and wants to become a bond trader. The next day while on the way to work, Erica's boyfriend Don walks Nick to school, they pass the Museum of Natural History just as Larry announces to Dr. McPhee that he doesn't think the job is for him and hands in his uniform, Nick tells Larry that he is happy that he got a job at the museum and this makes Larry reconsider. A few days later, Nick arrives at the museum with his group of friends only to watch his dad be fired because of the mess in the Neanderthal display. He gets upset about this and goes home and is later visited by Larry who has to explains himself. Larry tells Nick that he will take him to the museum and show him what happens when the sun goes down. At the museum, Nick sits up on the desk and watches as Larry counts down until sundown. When nothing happens and the exhibits don't come to life, Nick gets disappointed. When Larry tells him that the Tablet of Ahkmenrah is what causes the exhibits to come alive, Nick doesn't believe him. Larry tries to prove that there is a tablet by taking Nick up to the Ahkmenrah exhibit and discovers that the tablet has been stolen. Nick goes to leave, but then notices some shadows coming from the loading dock of the museum. Larry and Nick then make their way down to the loading dock and find the tablet with the middle piece turned in a box. Nick picks the tablet up and goes to turn the piece but is stopped by Cecil Fredericks, Gus and Reginald when they tell Nick that his dad doesn't work at the museum any more. After flipping the middle piece, Nick runs through the museum with the tablet managing to maneuver his way back up to the Ahkmenrah exhibit where he and Larry are eventually locked in. The two release Ahkmenrah from his coffin and break down the gate of which was locked. When running through Central Park, Nick gets on the back of Rexy accompanied by Ahkmenrah. They then return to the museum, and at the end Nick is seen partying with the exhibits. Sequels In Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Nick Daley is seen helping Larry as Larry goes through the Smithsonian. He is potrayed by Jake Cherry. In ''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, ''Nick Daley will be potrayed by Skyler Gisondo. He will be a main character. References/Notes http://natm.wikia.com/wiki/Nicholas_Daley Category:Characters